


Skyfall (OUAT Style)

by ml101



Series: OUAT - James Bond Style [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 007!Gold, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes but there’s one thing that is constant, no matter Agent Adam Rumford Gold will never yield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall (OUAT Style)

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this took so long is because I was hit with writer’s block. But seeing Spectre yesterday gave me all the motivation and inspiration I needed. 
> 
> Rumple as Bond, Belle as Eve, Maleficent as M, Blue as Silva, Henry as Q, Moe as Mallory, Regina and Mary Margaret as Clair Dowar (ok this was a cheat having two versions of them but the characters fit!), Dove as Kincade
> 
> Unlike Casino and Quantum, Skyfall and Spectre will take place in different universes. So Belle won’t be Eve in Spectre. (If you’ve seen the film, you’ll know why!)

It was actually a beautiful day. The sky as clear, the sun out and bright, a light breeze making the union flag in front of him dance and showcase its colors. The people of London were out and about, going through their day to day habits. And here he was, Adam Rumford Gold, standing on top of a building, his gaze faraway.

Q had called him earlier for his debriefing. Gold still couldn’t believe that the boy was his Quartermaster. Gold remembered how that first meeting went.

_Gold was told to wait at the museum for his Quartermaster. He wanted to start his assignment as soon as possible but of course he didn’t have the tools of his trade. He hasn’t had a Quartermaster for a long time now. Quite frankly, he was getting used to being on his own without an old man harassing him for not returning his toys in one piece._

_A young man, a graduate student maybe, sat beside Gold and stared at the painting ahead._

_“It always makes me feel a bit melancholy.” said the young man. “Grand old war ship being ignominiously haunted away to scrap. The inevitability of time, don’t you think?”_

_Gold remained silent, patiently waiting for the young man to leave. “What do you see?” Gold inwardly groaned, this lad wasn’t going to leave so he would have to._

_“A bloody big ship,” mumbled Gold. “Excuse me.” He made to leave but the young man had other intentions._

_“007,” his words soft but urgent. “I’m your new Quartermaster.”_

_“You must be joking,” hissed Gold and finally turned to study the young man and almost fell out of the bench. ”Henry?”_

_Henry Queen was the adopted son of Regina Queen, a member of parliament but a previous agent of MI6 as well. Adopted because Gold had rescued the boy after his parents were killed in a terrorist attack which he and Regina had worked on. Regina opted to retire to have a family and adopted Henry._

_“Surprised?” asked Henry with a cheeky smile. “Is it because I’m not wearing a lab coat?”_

_“Because you still have spots.” fired back Gold. Sure enough when Henry was conscious of the world around him, Regina had introduced Gold as his grandfather. A name that apparently stuck because that was what Henry would call him._

_“My complexion is hardly relevant.” said Henry._

_“Your competence is.” relied Gold. But he knew that Henry was a brilliant lad but he would never have thought that the boy would go into the trade of espionage. Regina had gotten out for the reason that her boy would not get mixed up into it._

_“Age is no guarantee of efficiency.”_

_“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.” said Gold. “Henry why are you here?”_

_“I’ll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pyjamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field.” said Henry. “It’s a fact that you would have known if you weren’t playing dead.”_

_“Oh, so why do you need me?” asked Gold with a glare._

_“Every now and then, a trigger has to be pulled, grandpa.” resigned Henry. “And I know I can’t do that.”_

_“Or not pulled. It’s hard to know which in your pyjamas, lad.” said Gold. “That’s how you got your mother to agree then. Be on the technological hijacking side but not in the field. Smart move.”_

_Henry knew first-hand what his mother did previously before going into politics. Regina had complained to Gold at how Henry found her previous life exciting and how he wished to be part of it when he grew up. But then again, Henry was a very smart and sweet lad sure he would love to defend his country but he wasn’t a violent man. He would do so, as he pointed out, in front of his laptop and helping decide if a trigger has to be pulled or not._

_Henry smiled at his unofficial grandfather. “Don’t ‘lad’ me, 007.”_

_“Don’t ‘grandpa’ me, Q.”_

Of course the boy proved to be just like his predecessors and told him to bring the equipment back in one piece. Like that was an easy task. An agent would value his own life first instead of thinking about how not to scratch the 6 billion pound piece of machinery.

Gold still had his doubts about Henry but the boy proved his worth during the time that Silva hacked his way into the database of MI6 and of course when Gold had asked Henry to leave a false trail for Blue to find, buying him and M enough time to prepare themselves.

They did manage to prepare themselves…but only one came out of it alive.

Where could he be at this moment instead of perched on top of a building? Watching a terrorist? Stopping an international conflict? Snogging a beautiful woman to get information? Being tortured for the same reason? In truth, he would rather be doing any of those than be standing right there.

What was the point of being this trained killer if you can’t even protect the people you care about?

Rhea Blue, the agent who started going rogue and M had given up to save the lives of others, had won. Sure she was dead and she died seeing M alive but M still succumbed to her wounds and left the land of the living. Gold had killed Blue in the end but still lost M, his one true confidant…his one true friend.

He heard footsteps towards his direction and at the corner of his eye he saw Belle walking up to him, a box in her hands.

They’ve gone a long way, the two of them. Sure he still felt a little apprehensive whenever she was concerned. But it had nothing to do with the fact that she had shot him and quote unquote killed him.

“Wow.” said Belle, stopping beside him.  “I didn’t even know you could come up here.”

Gold continued to stare ahead. “Hate to waste a view.”

“I can see why.” Gold saw her stare at him while she said those words. And his mind went back to their first meeting after he’d been declared dead.

_“Not enough excitement in Istanbul?” asked Gold ad they made their way to M’s office._

_“I’ve been reassigned. Temporary suspension from field work.” replied Belle._

_“Really?”_

_“Mm.” said Belle. “Something to do with killing 007.”_

_“Well, you gave it your best shot.” said Gold._

_“It was hardly my best shot.” hissed Belle._

_“I’m not sure I can survive your best.” said Gold, giving her a sideways glance._

_“Doubt you’ll get the chance.” replied Belle._

_“Well, do me a favor, will you. If they do ever let you back out there,” said Gold stopping in his stride and Belle did the same. “Warn me first.”_

_“I’m assisting Lt. Col. Moneypenny in the transition-,“ began Belle._

_“You mean your father.” added Gold. “Yes, I did some reading.”_

_“In the transition and then I’ll be back in the field.” finished Belle, ignoring his interruption. “I didn’t ask for him to do this.”_

_“Field work isn’t for everyone Belle.” said Gold, his expression unreadable._

_“Yeah, maybe you need a desk job, 007.“ fired back, Belle._

_“It’s what you want?” asked Gold, his face the same mask._

_“Yes, of course.” said Belle and she knew he was about to say more but August Booth had descended the stairs._

_“Ah, 007,” Booth said. “It’s this way.” He led up to the stairs to M’s office and Gold followed him._

_“In your defense, a moving target is much harder to hit.” said Gold, walking away from her._

_“Then you’d better keep moving.” said Belle, knowing too well that he was smiling._

“I thought you were going back out on active service,” said Gold as he turned to look at her.

Gold saw her again in the field when he was in Macau after both M and Lt. Col. Moneypenny had directed her to help him in his assignment. Of course it wasn’t all work and no play. It was her own bloody fault for taking the offer and shaving him in his room.

_“Now that’s better” said Belle as she placed the razor down and got the towel. “You look the part now.”_

_“What part is that?” asked Gold as Belle wiped away the remaining cream on his face._

_“Old dog, new tricks,” said Belle as she leaned in closer to his face, practically daring him to come closer which he took as a challenge. A Gold never backed down._

“I declined,” said Belle, studying his reaction. “You said it yourself. Field work is not for everyone.”

“If it helps,” began Gold. “I feel a lot safer.”

Belle rolled her eyes at him but a smile was on her face. “Her will was read today. She left you this.” She handed him the box and Gold paused to look at it.

Malinda Mallory, formerly known as M, was someone Gold would say dear to him. Sure they saw a lot of things differently, but Gold always knew that M would have his back and would put him in his right place if he ever was on the wrong or was out of control. Gold knew M trusted him and the feeling was mutual.

_“007, what the hell are we doing?” demanded M as they sped off to who knows where. “You kidnapping me?”_

_“That would be one way of looking at it.” said Gold as he continued to drive at fast breaking speed._

_“Too many people are dying because of me.” said M and Gold hated to hear the resignation in her voice._

_“If she wants you, she’s gonna have to come and get you.” said Gold, his focus on the road. “We’ve been one step behind Blue from the start. It’s time to get out in front and change the game.”_

_“And I’m to be the bait?” Gold looks up at her from the rearview mirror. “Alright. Just us. No one else.”_

_They continued to drive until nigh fall and Gold stopped at a back-alley garage._

_“Well I’m not hiding in there, if that’s your brilliant plan.” remarked M._

_“We’re changing vehicles.” explained Gold, reminding himself that he said he’d protect the woman even if she was god damn annoying. “The problem with company cars is they have trackers.”_

_He opened the garage door and turned on the lights, revealing a classic Aston Martin DB5._

_“Well I suppose that’s completely inconspicuous.” remarked M sarcastically._

_“Get in.” sighed Gold, again reminding himself not to put a stop to all things and kill her._

_As they drove, M continued to criticize his car._

_“It’s not very comfortable, is it?” said M._

_Gold flipped up the shift knob cap and revealed the ejector seat button underneath. “You gonna complain all the way?”_

_“Oh go on, eject me! See if I care!”_

_Gold smiled and closed the cap._

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Back in time. Somewhere we’ll have the advantage.”_

The destination was Skyfall, the Gold family estate. Gold thought that there would still be a lot of weapons there but apparently when he was declared dead, a lot of the things were sold. It was a downside but the surrounding area was still something Gold knew like the back of his hand so they were still at an advantage.

_“I screwed this up, didn’t I?” asked M as they waited for the coming army to take them down._

_“No. You did your job.” replied Gold staring out the window. When he didn’t get a reply, Gold turned to see that M was still thinking deeply about what has happened and may or may not happen in the near future. “I read your obituary of me.”_

_“And?” asked M as she looked up, her mind finally getting distracted._

_“Appalling.”_

_M snorted and rolled her eyes. ”Yeah, I knew you’d hate it. I did call you an exemplar of British fortitude.”_

_“Oh, that bit was alright.” said Gold as he smiled and M found herself smiling back. But of course destiny chose that exact moment for the cavalry to arrive._

_“Are you ready?”_

Of course they were far from ready and Gold had ordered Dove, the gamekeeper of the estate, to get M out of the estate and somewhere safe. Blue of course followed her and coaxed her into killing the both of them to end things but Gold arrived, after finally disposing of all the other men Blue had brought with her and threw a knife at her back.

_“007, what took you so long?” asked M and Gold could only shake his head. Of course the first words out of her mouth was that and not a form of gratitude._

_“Well, I got into some deep water.” offered Gold with a smile but the smile soon faded as M collapsed on the ground and Gold immediately goes to her side and cradled her in his arms._

_“I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it?” asked M in a shaky breathe._

_“Well, I’m game if you are.” replied Gold, keeping his voice as optimistic as possible._

_“At least I got one thing right.”_

_They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Gold found a pair of lifeless ones looking back. He hesitantly raised a hand and closed her eyes and kissed her forehead, tears falling down his face as he wept._

_She was gone._

Gold opened the box it to see the blasted dog with the Union Flag painted on its back. The blasted decor that he hated from her desk.

“Maybe it’s her way of telling you to take a desk job,” offered Belle but from the way she said it, Gold knew Belle suspected it wasn’t the case.

“Just the opposite.” replied Gold. “Thank you.”

Belle nodded and turned to head back inside. “You coming?”

Gold smiled back and made to follow her. They made their way to her office.

“You know we’ve never formally been introduced.” said Gold as he closed the door and Belle hang her coat on the stand. “Gold, Adam Rumford Gold. Ms?”

“Belle.” replied Belle, as she stood behind her desk. “Belle French Moneypenny.”

“I look forward to our time together Belle,” said Gold, smiling.

“Me too.” said Belle, returning his smile. “I’m sure we’ll have one” Gold raised his eyebrow at that. “Or two close shaves.” Belle corrected herself and Gold’s smile got bigger. The moment was then interrupted as August Booth opened the succeeding office’s door.

“Morning 007.” He greeted.

“Morning Booth.” replied Gold.

“He’ll see you now.” said Booth. Gold nodded and turned one last time to smile at Belle then went inside the office.

“How’s the arm sir?” asked Gold as he closed the door and walked forward to the man’s desk.

“What? Oh it’s fine.” replied Lt. Col. Maurice Moneypenny, as he got up from his chair. “It’ll get better. All pretty shocking for someone not used to field work.”

The two men stared each other down, both having gained new found respect for each other.

“So 007 lots to be done.” said the man as he tossed a folder marked top secret on his desk in Gold’s direction. “Are you ready to get back to work?”

“With pleasure M.” said Gold. “With pleasure.”

“Good,” the new M replied. “This might actually get you away from my daughter but I doubt that will be the case at all.”

Gold tried to stifle his amusement but to no avail as both men sat down. “I doubt you need to keep an eye on her, sir.”

“You be careful,” said M as Gold took the folder. Gold thought he was saying that with regards to his new assignment but the next words made him look up at M once again. “I hate to lose an agent just because they pissed her off.”

Gold eyed him with confusion. “You’ve been warned. She’s already shot you, imagine what else she can do.”

Gold knew this was his boss he was talking too but he didn’t mind. “I’d be glad to find out sir.”

* * *

“You alright?”

Regina eyed him as they sat at a coffee shop in London. “Sure, I just never thought that I’d be in the middle of a firefight as an MP and wishing I had a gun.”

“Heard from Moneypenny that you actually told the chairperson off for rambling on and on and actually interrupted her and to let M speak,” remarked Gold as Regina stopped looking through the menu and looked up at him.

“I may be an MP but I was her agent first,” replied Regina. “I wasn’t going to let any politicians let alone Mary Margaret Blanchard undermine her because she was doing her job. Honestly, the woman married a soldier but talks like there’s no conflict going around in the world and that it is all fairytales and happy endings.”

The two remained silent. “I wish I could have helped Adam.”

“You have your own family to think about, Gina,” said Gold.

“Well she was also family,” said Regina leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms. “And I let her down.”

“MI6 is still running,” said Gold. “You did your part. If we want to honor her, we continue the job she died for.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Regina. “So, how is life in MI6 now that your grandson is your Quartermaster? Makes you feel a little old doesn’t it?”

“One, I am not the boy’s grandfather,” said Gold, glaring at his onetime partner. “Two, speak for yourself.”

“Heard you were eyeing the new M’s daughter,” teased Regina. “You know the girl who ‘killed’ you.”

“You’re just annoyed you weren’t the one who pulled the trigger yourself,” fired back Gold as he opened his menu again.

“Yes, I would have relished the idea of actually shooting you Rum,” said Regina with a smile. “But from what I heard, that Belle is actually quite a woman if you know what I mean.”

“Oh just look at your menu and order something,” hissed Gold, covering his face with the menu but Regina knew his face was turning a slight shade of red.

“Oh Gold you really are an old dog with new tricks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And yes I am thinking of writing a full version.


End file.
